


归心似箭

by Egglets



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egglets/pseuds/Egglets
Summary: 一个想回家的人





	归心似箭

这是一家有些年头的酒吧了，四处散落着旧得快要破破烂烂的木桌椅，几百种酒瓶子在吧台后的柜子里砌成一面光彩夺目的墙，一直接到天花板。吧台的木头已经很旧了，被在上头经年累月来往的胳膊肘们磨出了润泽的油光。

“啤酒。”忒修斯说。

酒保斜着瞟了他一眼，又抬头正儿八经的打量了他一下。他还规规矩矩的穿着三件套，领带一直勒到喉结下，与周遭环境完美的格格不入。

“不是常客诶，兄弟？”

“啤酒。”忒修斯又重复一遍。他平时也许会很愿意和这个麻瓜酒保聊点什么，但不是现在。

“不太爱说话哈。”酒保咂咂嘴，抓起一个大杯子接满了啤酒，墩在他面前的吧台上。

忒修斯点头致谢，但一直到杯顶雪白的泡沫消失，他也没有喝上一口。好像对他来说，有一杯酒握在手上比真正切实的喝掉它更为重要。

饭点刚过，屋里四散的小圆桌周围填满了举杯欢笑的人。忒修斯握着啤酒杯看着别人的喧嚣，杯壁上的水珠渐渐染湿了他的手指。昏黄的灯光下，他像是一个不会动弹的符号。

要是有谁在这时注意到他，可能会觉得他是一个孤僻的怪人。好在酒吧就是一个没人需要照顾别人感受的地方，于是他得以静静地和自己呆着。

他并不渴，但很快就觉得饿了，于是点了一盘炸小鱼慢慢的捻着吃。小鱼有些焦了，轻轻地扎着他的上颚。

他旁边的一桌年轻alpha在兴奋地高谈阔论，女孩子，比女性更为驯顺的omega，未来终将要属于他们的世界，这些恒久不变的话题充塞着空气，二十年前和二十年后的酒吧里，也还是会充满这样的人。

“我跟你们打赌，他当时一定快要进热潮期了，身上那股子骚味呀。”

“热潮期人家也没看上你。”

一阵张狂的轰笑，和气急败坏的怒吼。Omega在热潮期是非常易感的，在荷尔蒙达到峰值的时候，他们几乎可以接受任何人的求爱。

“我还需要他看得上我？！”那年轻的alpha暴跳起来，同伴的嘲笑显然深深刺伤了他的自尊心，“迟早有一天那骚货得挨上我一口，你们等着瞧！哎哟！”

他的屁股不知怎么的就和椅子错过了，重重地坐在了地上。他的同伴们笑得更厉害了，等他们笑够了，又一窝蜂地拥去掷飞镖。

忒修斯接下来的一个小时都有事情做了，他很耐心地确保那alpha的每一根飞镖都离靶心十万八千里，这群人走的时候他甚至还有点失去玩具的失落。

啤酒不怎么冰了，忒修斯无声地念了个冰冻咒，抿了一小口。他不敢在这个晚上摄入太多酒精，他不能给自己不清醒的借口。酒保好奇地看着他，又试探着开口了。

“是因为姑娘吗？”

“不是的。”忒修斯回答。他的教养让他习惯性地微笑了一下，这个微笑很重，他的嘴角差点没牵起来，好像他的整张脸都拒绝合作，“我只是累了。”

他度过了很长的一天，上午是成山的文书，下午是无尽的奔跑，他们在齐腰深的水泽里追赶走私人鱼的巫师，每个人都累得要命。他没有弟弟那种轻松的从容和决心，能在任何条件下都轻松完整地幻影移形。他担心的事太多了，要操心的也太多了。所以他的身体和灵魂没法轻松地离开所处的现在，到达无论是哪里的未来。

于是他只能和他的同事一起用脚奔跑，试图撵上那个跑得飞快，几乎让他们怀疑他有半人马血统的走私犯。他现在双腿酸痛，最适合做的事情就是回家在床上躺下。他的床并不算是最好的，但结实耐用，铺着柔软的褥子。躺下就可以睡个好觉。

他琢磨了一会他的床，又强行把思绪拉开。炸小鱼吃完了，但他还是很饿，所以又叫了一碟洋葱圈。

等洋葱圈的时候酒吧的木门打开了，又一群快乐的人带着风雪涌进来。其中有一个人的头发乱蓬蓬的，有点像纽特那个长久没人关心的脑袋，只在影响视觉的时候才会被不耐烦地随便剪上两刀。纽特总是这样，活得像个不知人事的动物，躲避一切与人类社交的机会。毕竟他生活的主要战场并不与人相关，动物们大约是不在乎他是不是喷了古龙水，或者有没有一套体面的西装的。只有忒修斯才会关心他在回到人类社会的时候外形是不是适合见人。

有个女人探身越过他叫了一杯酒，后颈和整个赤裸的背暴露在他面前。她是故意的，一股人体的香气，带着一丝情欲的腥味送进他的犁鼻器。这是Omega热潮期的气味——人造的，并不是真的。妓女们会在后颈涂抹这样的香气来诱惑饥渴的alpha们。

他扫了一眼女人，女人感受到他的目光，转过头来，鲜艳的红唇对着他张开了，微笑着。

那人造的肉欲香气像一根绳子，在他头脑里轻轻地拉扯着。她显然不是个omega，beta，非常可能……他的手指贴着啤酒杯，杯壁冰冷的水珠流到掌心里。他现在没有时间，随时都可能需要他回家。他想到自己卧室的大门，黑胡桃木的，从里头紧紧地锁着。

这幅画面越来越具体，情欲的引力慢慢地消失了。他一定表现得太明显了，那女人用一种过分了然的眼神盯着他。

“我嫉妒那个在你心头的人。”她对他说，口音带着慵懒的西班牙调子。

忒修斯沉默地对她举杯，喝了一口。

她离开了，淹没在了酒吧的人群里，像是一滴水融入大海。忒修斯突然想出门抽一根烟，又忍住了。他用了每一盎司的自制力把自己留在这张椅子上，如果出了这扇门，他可能会忍不住直接回家的。

啤酒喝完了，他没有用魔咒续满，而是像麻瓜们一样重新点了一杯威士忌。他像任何一个英国男人那样爱着家门口的酒吧，并不想老板吃亏。

“先生，厨房很快要打烊了。”酒保提醒他，“如果您还有什么想吃的，这是最后的点单机会。”

他从沉思中醒来，掏出怀表看了一眼。原来已经近十一点了，上班族和更年长一些的人开始陆陆续续的离开，门时不时开合，把人们吐出去，送他们踏上回家的路途。

“给我一份炸鱼条吧，谢谢。”

酒保并没有立刻回答他，他正好奇地盯着忒修斯的怀表表面。

“您的表真有意思，‘在家’也算是一个刻度吗？这根发着红光的指针是什么意思？”

“是我弟弟的一点小状况。”忒修斯低声说，“唉，不该让你看到这个的，对不起。我看炸鱼条还是不要了……一忘皆空。”

他在桌子下轻轻挥了挥魔杖。酒保好奇的神色褪成了空白，他迷茫的走回吧台后面，擦起杯子来。过了一会，他又拿出同一个杯子擦了一遍。

 

酒保开始收拾桌子的时候这个念头突然出现在忒修斯的脑海里：纽特今天晚上可能不需要他了。

他想象他的弟弟现在正在桌前写作，羽毛笔沙沙作响，用文字一行行吞掉纸张。他思绪中断的时候就吮着笔沉思，过一会灵感来了又奋笔疾书，那支可怜的笔就像是一小片落汤鸡，湿漉漉的在他手里发抖。桌上的羊皮纸会越堆越高，这里一片揉皱的笔记，那里一张潦草的涂鸦。他在描述自己热爱的动物时是无暇他顾的，非常可能已经把房子的主人忘在了脑后。

灯已经关了，吧台一片黑暗，墙上的酒瓶微微发亮，像一只只眨动的眼睛。他盯着酒保挨个为每张桌子擦去酒渍，扫净地板，摆好椅子。当他浑浑噩噩地试图把忒修斯正坐着的椅子推进桌肚里，根本没有意识到上面还坐着最后一个没有离开的顾客的时候，忒修斯真心实意地愧疚了。这肯定是他毕业以来念过的最差劲的一个遗忘咒。

“回家去。”他对酒保又挥了挥魔杖，掏出一些麻瓜钞票让它们飞进他的口袋里：“你今天晚上度过了美好的一夜，没有顾客找你麻烦，每个人都给了你不少小费。在家好好休息休息，明天就会好的。”

“当然……当然，美好的一天。”酒保做梦似的微笑起来，但他没有起身往外走，反而又转向忒修斯，“不是常客诶，兄弟？”

被抹去一晚上的记忆也没能阻碍他完成这段对话的决心。忒修斯服气了。

“不常有时间来。”他认命的回答，“你们几点打烊？”

“平时十二点，但今天例外，我得等人……得等人。”酒保仍然带着那做梦般的微笑。忒修斯能明显的看到魔咒把他向门外拉扯，但这个麻瓜竟然不为所动地待在原地。

“你在等谁？”他忍不住好奇了。

“不记得了。”酒保迷茫的瞪着眼睛，“但我得等他……得等他。”

遗忘咒显然让他忘记了一个十分重要的约会的具体细节，能看出来这个酒保在拼命回想，他用力挠头，眼珠疯狂的乱转，但那个被遗忘咒抹去的名字无法浮现。忒修斯赶紧接话，“我也在等人。”

话一出口他就后悔了，但酒保已经把注意力转向了他。

“你在等谁呢，先生？”他咧嘴笑着。

“我在等——”他抓紧了酒杯，那个词被吞下去又吐出来好几回，最终还是胜利地从他的舌尖出逃。

“我在等我的Omega。”

纽特当然不是他的Omega。他只是现在正寄住在忒修斯的房子里，并且碰巧是一个Omega。

“我和他吵了一架。”他继续说，“我们都很……情绪化。”

情绪化这个词太轻了，他还记得纽特和他是怎么互相大吼大叫的。纽特气得全身都红了，而忒修斯威胁要给自己的亲弟弟下咒。纽特也许是因为热潮期而情绪化，但忒修斯则是纯粹的失去理智。

“就是咬一口！”纽特嚷嚷着说，“马上就到截稿日了！我没法在信息素高涨的时候集中精神！”

“咬一口？”忒修斯气急败坏，“咬一口？！你把标记到底当成什么？”

“按时截稿的必要之举。”纽特回答说，“不用咬太深，只要入肉超过两分就可以注入信息素了，两毫克就足够——”

“简直荒唐！吃点抑制剂！”

“抑制剂会麻木大脑，明天就要截稿了，现在最不需要的就是一个麻木不仁的大脑。”纽特理直气壮，“只是咬一口，有什么关系？”

“很多人结婚的证明也就是这么‘咬一口’。”忒修斯提醒他。

他说不清楚是什么刺痛了他，是纽特理所当然的态度还是那肆无忌惮的肉欲香气——他不遮掩，也不为自己的副性别感到羞愧或不安，只是一个需要解决的小问题，他和他的动物们之间的一个微不足道的小障碍——

“我以为你至少会对自己负点责任！”他心烦意乱，语无伦次，“有哪个omega像你这样——”

“哦，闭嘴吧。”纽特不耐烦地说。他猛的甩掉了外套，领结乖巧听话地把自己解开了，扣子松开，他的脖子和裸肩浮在空气里，越来越近。肉欲的气味靠近了忒修斯，袭击他，包围他，他的大脑一片空白……

“你看起来很想他。”

“我恨他。”忒修斯喃喃地说，这个脑子被搞乱的酒保有很大可能明天一觉醒来什么都不会记得，现在对他说什么都没关系。“这个小混蛋冷酷地使用了我。我恨他。”

 

街上已经没有了行人，路边停着一辆车，像只疲倦的黑色甲虫那样稳稳栖息着。街灯照亮了微雨，潮湿的光映进来，勾勒出桌子和吧台的边缘。忒修斯摇晃酒杯，威士忌在杯中起伏的轮廓也亮起来，他就饶有兴趣的盯着那一小圈动荡的光亮。

“你刚才说到你的Omega。”酒保说，“他知道你在这吗？要是他真想找你，却不知道这儿的地址可怎么办呢？”

“他只要想，总能找到我的。”忒修斯说。

纽特进入这次可恶的热潮的时间十分的惹人心烦，他的热潮本该在秋天，但他在新西兰呆的时间太长了。他坐船在几周内转过了半个地球，赶上了伦敦冬天的尾巴，但颠倒的生物钟反应却很迟钝，他的身体刚经历完新西兰温和的夏天，现在坚定不移的要做秋天该做的事。

“小比利不肯安静下来，我只要稍稍靠近他就会进入狂躁的求偶状态，这对他的健康一点好处也没有；贝果儿在我在场的情况下试图攻击周围的所有活物，连一根会动的扫帚也不放过。我实在是没办法了，这种情况下怎么可能写完稿子呢，唉，给毒角兽人工取精到底还是有它的弊处……”

忒修斯一点也不想知道比利和贝果儿到底是什么，就他的经验来说，纽特给一个动物取的名字越可爱，牙齿就越多。总之他的弟弟进驻了他的书房，理由充分，无法拒绝。过了五分钟他又出现在他的卧室，要求他给点“小小的”帮助。

“你有没有过过度消费的时候？就像你只是想去拿一块饼干，最后不知怎么却吃了一顿七道菜的正餐？”他问酒保，对方茫然的回望他。

“那你是真的很饿啊。”

他应该像一只优秀的蚊子那样，沉默冰冷高效，叮一口就走开，继续自己的狗屁生活。但事实上一直到床开始嘎吱嘎吱响他才发现自己处在什么样的境地里。

“操。”忒修斯说，他的腰还在自发自动的摆动着，纽特满意的在底下哼哼，像一头吃饱了的野猪。“你计划了这一切。”

“你也想要这个。”纽特哼哼唧唧的说，真奇怪他在这么一团软泥似的状态下还能这么气人，“你想要很久了。”

“我们中间……总要有一个人知道正常兄弟相处是什么样的。要负起……责任……”他没法在这个糟心的情况下完成整个句子，荷尔蒙一波一波冲着他的脑门，他要爽死了，但他不能承认。

“伪君子。”纽特说，那些湿热的软泥收拢起来，狠狠地攥了他一把，他跟被打了似的吼了一声，脑子里一片空白。纽特就趁着他没法回答的时候接着气他，“我知道你拥抱的时候一直在闻我。”

“我的鼻子只是恰巧放在那！”

“对啊，没错，恰巧放在那里。”纽特看着他们的腿间平静的说，他四肢伸展，陷在忒修斯的床单里，看起来异乎寻常的合适，“看看我们恰巧在哪。”

“这只是本能。”他虚弱的回答，知道这个回答其实骗不了任何人，“也只是为了解决你现在的问题，没什么可羞愧的——”

“我羞愧极了。”忒修斯承认道。他们已经喝到第四杯了，酒保开始哼起《独自一人》：独自一人等在电话边，等着一声叮铃铃——

“没什么可羞愧的，老哥。”酒保拍着他的肩膀，“要是一个Omega在那种时候来找你，要么你是他的血亲，要么他就是想睡你！”

“他逼我的。”忒修斯说，恍恍惚惚觉得自己听起来像个被侵犯了的少女，就差没有开始嘤嘤嘤的哭泣。“我本来不想的……”

他们完事后忒修斯的贤者时间格外长，纽特已经神清气爽的去洗澡了，忒修斯还在床上躺着思考人生。

他首先用五分钟反省自己没能坚持原则，又花了五分钟责备自己毫无自控力，仇恨时间结束了，他就开始回味刚才的经历。纽特好像并没有很享受，他模糊的怀疑是不是自己的技术太差，但以前从没有人抱怨过……但他毕竟不是很清醒，也太累了，肯定没有发挥出全部实力，如果下次——不能有下次，这种事必须立刻停止。虽然不是没有纯血家庭做出这种事，但他和纽特不应该……

“我认为热潮被暂时性的压抑了，但并没有完全结束。”纽特说。他已经从浴室出来了，头发没擦干，他热气腾腾的招来了忒修斯的睡衣穿上，略有点大，他扣上了最上面的扣子，手还是有点抖，“晚点可能需要再咬一次。”

他说得这么天经地义。

“这件事情立刻就停止。”忒修斯立刻回答，“赶完你的稿子，然后回家去过你的热潮期。等你……体面了我们要好好谈谈。”

纽特没有回答，只是直直看着他。他平时总是在逃避别人的眼神，但一旦他决定正视某人，那双眼睛就像映着星空的深湖。忒修斯被那双眼睛看了一会儿才意识到自己还一丝不挂，正是房间里最不体面的那个。

他赶紧招来衣服穿上，尽全力捉紧剩下的尊严，“你听见我在说什么吗？”

“晚点我还需要一口信息素。”纽特盯着他重复说，他那副无所畏惧的样子，忒修斯只在他驯火龙的时候见过。“到时候我会让你知道的。”

“我晚上有事。”忒修斯说，“你别想指望这个。”

“我会联系你的。”纽特平静的回答。

忒修斯拔腿就走，他能感觉到纽特的眼神没有移开，像有实质一般扎着他的后背。他一把甩上了卧室的门，黑胡桃木的门很响的关上了，把那视线关在了里头。

而后他紧紧抓着门把手，好一阵子才放开。

 

忒修斯自认是个顺应规则的人，但他弟弟不是。

他创造规则。

纽特把一个掏了洞的皮口袋套在一个大得出奇的木马的屁股上，在木马的周围把大量稻草铺成一个松软舒适的窝，又给自己喷了点不知道什么成分的香水。布置好这一切之后，他对着一只巨大的犀牛似的动物发出刺耳的吼声，并用极其复杂的姿势扭动了五分钟。

犀牛像座肉山一样冲过来的时候忒修斯出于本能举起了魔杖。

然后纽特早有准备的缴了他的械，现在他们和那头野兽之间只隔着稀薄的空气了，棒极了，纽特，我不知道你还有跟我同年同月同日死的宏愿。他惊恐的看着纽特敏捷地沿着梯子爬上那匹巨型木马的头部，巨型犀牛向他奔去——然后好像山崩那样扑在木马上，开始充满热情的耸动。

“他早该这么做了。”纽特说。他骑在前后摇晃的木马上，满怀爱意地看着那头恶兽把皮口袋撞得噗噗作响，“莉莉发情了，但他总还犹犹豫豫的，……但毒角兽的可受孕期就只有那么长，错过了太可惜了。”

伴随着一声悠长的嚎叫，公毒角兽笨拙地从木马上挪下来，像每一个负心汉那样，毫无留恋地走远了。

纽特从木马上跳下来，差点一头撞倒忒修斯。他把那个已经满满当当的皮口袋卸下来提在手里，掂了掂，显得十分满意。

“现在，”他快活地对忒修斯说，“你想不想看看莉莉？”

他总能得到他想要的。

忒修斯还记得他七岁的时候想要养一匹鹰马，全家都对他说了不，他太小了，鹰马太危险了。纽特并没有哭闹，他用他那探究的、林中野物似的目光挨个把他们看了一遍，若无其事地回了自己的房间。

在一个包含酒精的家族聚会第二天，母亲发现纽特不在床上，寻踪咒发现他的身影一直通向马厩。他们找到他时，他正蜷在一只鹰马身边，头搁在尖锐的利爪边上，贴着泛着青铜光泽的翅膀睡着了。鹰马垂下头去，利喙满怀爱意的梳理过他的头发。

他离那野兽太近了，没人敢轻举妄动，场面一片死寂。

鹰马也查觉到了这怪异的气氛，动了一下，纽特充满睡意的抬起头来，平静的打量他们，然后说：

“他们不危险。”

忒修斯至今记得那呼吸停滞的感觉。有些人会说他是被人与野兽和谐共处的这一幕感动了，但他自己知道，那是一个十五岁的少年在他人生中第一次体会到动脉瘤爆发的感受。

全家都大发雷霆，就连家养小精灵都用不赞同的眼光盯了纽特一个月。但结果是无法改变的——他有了一匹鹰马。

这简直定下了纽特一生的基调。他追逐想要的东西的时候从不犹疑，抓住每一个蛛丝马迹的机会。他不听人说话，偷偷从各种安全的场所溜走，投入到无限的追寻神奇动物的事业中去。他敢对着傲罗撒谎，闯进挂着自己通缉令的魔法部，非法出境，再非法入境，根本目无法纪，肆无忌惮——只要这是他真心想要的东西。

但他在追寻所欲之物时的模样那么迷人。

“法外之徒。”忒修斯喃喃道，“操纵人心的小王八蛋。”

他现在明确的意识到自己被纽特玩了。他那不明显的易感期在三天前开始了，纽特到的时候，他的荷尔蒙正达到峰值。他就像那只公毒角兽，在最易感的时候，一个完美的适合交配的环境里，受到了业界顶尖的动物学家精心计量过的准确刺激。

而他的表现也证明了他的确不比那只毒角兽强多少。棒极了。

他痛恨这种被玩弄于手心的感觉，尤其还是被纽特，他的弟弟，一个Omega。他气得要命，恨不得去咬纽特一口——但那正给了那小混蛋他想要的。

而纽特总能得到他想要的，而忒修斯不知怎的有幸忝列其中，大概排名优先于毒角兽低于嗅嗅。

“那些把人当成动物一样对待的混蛋真该被诅咒。”他若有所思地说，干掉了一口酒。

“说得对呀。”酒保赞同道。他正在咒语的控制下茫然地微笑着，一个强大的快乐咒可以让他一直这么飘飘然好几天。他应该会满意的，虽然这不一定是他想要的。忒修斯想。

这个念头在脑海里可疑地盘旋了一会，然后其后藏着的事实突然击中了他。

操，他根本就没有资格指责纽特是错的。

正在这时，一股尖锐的风拂过他耳边，一只金探鸟在他面前浮现出来，在他前后上下来回穿梭。这只神速的小鸟看起来很想飞去更远的地方，但信使契约把它束缚在他周边的空气里。纽特就是有这种本事，只要他想，大概就连火龙也可以帮他送信。

忒修斯试了几次，那小鸟都险险躲过了他的指尖，飞得更快了，它动起来就像一道金色的活闪电。

“别逃啦，你到底想不想让我看信？”他喃喃地说。

那小鸟显然从他的奋斗中找到了不少乐趣，它轻柔地唧唧尖叫着，在空气里上蹿下跳，银色的翅膀扇动得只剩下一片模模糊糊的残影。

“好吧。”忒修斯深吸一口气，脱下了西装外套，挽起了袖子。

五分钟之后他终于一把抓住了这只活飞贼——当年的找球手到底宝刀未老。他取下信，看了一眼，就抓起外套出了酒吧的门，啪地一声消失在了空气里。

他准确地显形在家门口，接骨木弯下枝条迎接他。整条街都熄了灯，窗户变成一排排漆黑的洞口，只有他家的卧室灯火通明，像一盏悬在黑夜中的方形月亮。

在那唯一一片光亮里，一个瘦长的人影微微探身向外张望。

门环上的狮子看见了他，轻轻眨眼，大门便自动为他打开了。他边走边把领带解开。衣帽架殷勤的来了，接过他的外套和围巾。他用魔咒仔细地吹去了身上的烟酒气息，踏着笃定的步子往楼梯上走去。

他至少要比那头毒角兽体面一些。

就在忒修斯推开那扇黑胡桃木门的时候，有一个酒吧里的酒保突然发现自己已经结束了这个班点，早就该回家了，那个欠了钱的长胡子老头果然没有来还钱——他就不该相信这种满身羊膻味儿的爱尔兰佬。

锁上门的时候，他还在想今天看到的客人手里那只精巧的怀表。表盘上的刻度一片模糊，而表盖内侧镶着一张照片，上面是个卷发有雀斑的青年，正向外张望着，露出一种探究的、林中野物一般的眼神。

end


End file.
